In the veil of time
by scorpion22
Summary: Sequel to the first time. After that first time Sirius and Hermione have become lover, but just as their relationship becomes more serious everything changes. Contains a major character death so be prepared. I own nothing, but please I hope you still review because they mean the world.


Something new for my adoring fans. I have to admit I'm not feeling too great right now the whole world seems to be changing and hopefully you all will continue to review and favorite my stories because if that changed I would feel miserable. I own nothing and you all rock.

Chapter 1

"We're almost to the station "said Hermione more to herself then to her best friends Harry and Ron who sat beside her on the train as they rode home for the holidays, they didn't answer her they were playing a game of wizards chess and their minds were completely focused on it, but Hermione didn't care her mind was elsewhere too all she could think of was seeing the man she loved again. When they arrived at the station Mrs. Weasily was there waiting her eyes red and Hermione knew she must have been crying over Mr. Weasily who was still in St. Mungo's. After visiting Mr. Weasily they went to their current home Grimmald place.

"Would someone shut her up "said Mrs. Weasily as they entered the house to hear the loud screams of Mrs. Black, going to the stairs that led upstairs to the room she would share with Ginny Hermione came face to face with her love Sirius Black in the first time in months they brushed by each other as she went upstairs and he went to handle his mother. Hermione helped Ginny put away her things watching as she left the second her mother called leaving her alone in the room.

Silently Hermione was glad to be alone it was the first time in months she had a moment to herself putting her clothes away with smile, but then her smile widened when she felt two hands on her waist pulling her up against a hard body. Turning Hermione smiled when she found Sirius behind her a smile as big as her own on his face.

"Hi "said Sirius as he pulled her into his arms both of them wrapping their arms around each other kissing. When they heard someone on the stairs their kiss ended and they both left the closet.

"Hermione "said Sirius kissing her one last time her face in his hands and pulling away he looked at her wanted to say something more.

"Go to my room tonight the door will be unlocked wait for me there "whispered Sirius and without another word he was gone.

They didn't speak to each other for the rest of the night and soon Hermione found herself sneaking out of the room in the middle of the night as Ginny slept. When she got to the door of his room it was unlocked just like he said it would be, but inside it was empty. Hermione closed the door waiting for him to come removing the robe she had wrapped around her body as she laid on the bed.

"He'll have quite the surprise when he comes in "smiled Hermione looking down at her body as she lay on the bed she wore practically nothing beneath her robe only a pair of black panties leaving the rest of her body bare. When he entered the room the minute he saw her she felt his eyes roam over her body closing the door he took a step towards her.

"God I missed you "whispered Hermione running into his arms kissing him passionately smiling into the kiss as he picked her up into his arms making her wrap her arms and legs around him clinging to him desperate to have him inside her in that moment. They kissed like never before their tongues colliding as they deepened the kiss not breaking it until they were on the bed together. Kissing him again she started taking off his clothes wanting him naked on top of her and before long he was.

"Hermione you still have one more thing to take off "growled Sirius looking down at her as he ripped her panties off making her gasp in shock smiling as him as he kissed her.

" Sirius " gasped Hermione into the kiss moaning as he entered her stretching her wide making her cry out in pleasure breaking the kiss as she threw her head back nearly screaming his name.

He moved inside her hard and slow the way he knew she liked it and his lips found her puckered nipple as her fingers curled into his hair.

"Yes "purred Hermione feeling as he hit that spot inside her that almost made her crumble and fall to pieces. Pulling him to kiss her Hermione slithered her tongue into his mouth like a snake her hands running down his back leaving long bloody love scars thinking as she did that no one made her feel the way this man did. When they came they screamed each other's names before they kissed covering each other's lips moaning together in pleasure. After they looked at each other a tiny smile on both of their faces both of their breathing coming in heavy pants and then he kissed her throat nuzzling his head into the crook of her neck.

Laying in each other's arms her head on his chest they stayed completely silent kissing from time to time before falling asleep hoping to someday have a happier life where he wasn't a wanted man and there was nothing threatening the wizarding world and they could be together. When they woke up it was a little after one in the morning. The first thing Sirius felt as his eyes opened was her lips against his. Hermione straddled him kissing him intensely feeling his cock harden against her stomach as he returned the kiss. He slid inside her making her gasp as he filled her feeling as he settled inside her wrapping his arms around her.

As she began to grind her pussy against his cock riding him nice and slow feeling as he gripped her hips guiding her. She kissed him passionately as she continued feeling as he came inside her first making her follow right behind him. After making love that second time they laid in each other's arms again her head on his chest.

"Look at me "whispered Sirius looking down at her smiling as she looked at him a tiny irreplaceable smile on her face. As she stared at him waiting for him to speak again she felt him intertwine their hands.

"I love you Hermione "breathed Sirius watching as she looked at him with a mixture of surprise and shock tears beginning to stream down her face. Hermione didn't say anything in response she only began crying her eyes out before he kissed her like never before continuing to tell her he loved her. When the kiss ended she looked at him her breathing heavy.

"I love you too "breathed Hermione gasping as he kissed her again as the words left her mouth. He rolled her onto her back and continued to kiss her as he began making love to her again.

They made love again and again he came inside her. " I love you " they said together after it was all over, he laid on top of her kissing her after the words left their mouth before she had to leave climbing out of bed and searching for the only clothing she had that was still intact her robe. They kissed one last time before she had to go back to the room where she was sure Ginny was still asleep unaware that she had ever left. After Hermione returned from Hogwarts a few months she found herself with everyone else in Umbridges office watching as she dismissed Professor Snape, but when Harry spoke in that moment what he said made her heart stop and it took everything for her not to struggle to hyperventilate.

"He's got Padfoot "said Harry with desperation and as he did his words repeated themselves in her head over and over because that meant Sirius the man she loved was in trouble.

"We have to get to the ministry "said Harry as they ran out of the dark forest leaving Umbridge with Hagrid's brother and after a ride on a thestral that seemed to last forever Harry, Ron, and Hermione and all the rest of their friends arrived at the ministry wands at the ready because they knew they would have to fight for their lives and Hermione was prepared to do so for herself, her friends and the man she loved.

" It was a trick " breathed Hermione as she ran through the department of mysteries the only happy thought on her mind was that Sirius was safe, but in that moment she wasn't sure she would be in that moment she wasn't sure it they would all live or die. Despite the situation she found herself in Hermione breathed a sigh of relief that her love was fine, but as she fought with a death eater she feared for her own life praying they all made it out alive. When the order arrived the battle really began Hermione fought hard and glancing across the room a wave of relief washed over her as she saw Sirius and Harry fighting side by side.

" No " gasped Hermione a second later continuing to fight in the same moment hearing Bellatrix Lastrenge laughing evilly and turning around she thought she would have to fight her, but it wasn't her she planned to kill her wand wasn't pointed at Hermione it wasn't pointed at somebody else. Bellatrix screamed the killing curse her wand pointed at Sirius, a flash of green shot from her wand hitting Sirius in the chest. Harry and Hermione watched as the person they loved the most was killed slipping into the veil and they both felt like they would die in that moment.

As the fighting continued Hermione fought for her life seeing Harry out of the corner of her eye run after Bellatrix.

" I killed Sirius Black, I killed Sirius Black " screamed Bellatrix her voice like a microphone screaming to everyone ear what she had done as she ran from the room laughing and waving her arms frantically and as she continued Hermione considered going after her she wanted to kill her, but she didn't she silently hoped though that Harry would. When the battle was over they didn't go back to Hogwarts they were all taken back to Grimmald place. For Hermione the second she stepped inside nothing felt the same everything felt cold, empty without him there. That night as Hermione laid in the bed in the room she would normally share with Ginny she didn't sleep, she couldn't even if she tried.

"He's gone he's never coming back what am I going to do without him "cried Hermione burying her face in her pillow.

All Hermione could think was he was gone, he was gone and he was never coming back and everything that mattered had gone with him in that moment Hermione vowed never to laugh, never to smile and never to show any happiness ever again. Suddenly she found herself out of bed putting on her robe she left the room moving without really knowing where she was going until she was there. When she looked up she was in front of his bedroom door, it glowed eerily and part of her hoped to open it and find him there like he always was, but she knew he wouldn't be there. Before she knew she was inside his room with the door closed and like everything else in the house without him it was just a room it meant nothing without him there.

"Sirius "said Hermione as if expecting him to appear out of nowhere, but he didn't he was gone so she stood there not moving a muscle just staring into his room feeling as empty as it was.

"Sirius "cried Hermione laying on his bed and sobbing into his pillow breathing in the only thing he left behind his smell. Hermione covered herself in the covers from his blankets continuing to cry into his pillow wanting to scream his name.

"Sirius, Sirius "cried Hermione sobbing without restraint in that moment not caring if she was discovered or not all she knew in that moment was the man she loved was dead.

"Sirius "sobbed Hermione her fingers gripping his sheets like iron her whole body shaking. Suddenly she felt two hands take hold of her shoulders and for a second she believed her love had come back from the dead.

" Sirius " smiled Hermione turning expecting to find him there ready to pull her into his arms and make love to her, but her face fell and she started to cry again when she saw it wasn't her love Sirius, but her friend Harry tears also running down his face.

" Hermione " said Harry and in that moment he didn't look surprised to find her there and in that moment Hermione knew Sirius had told him about them, but in that moment she didn't care who knew she wanted everyone to know she started to cry again and as Harry wrapped his arms around her she cried into his chest.

"I want him back Harry I want him back "gasped Hermione feeling as he held her as she cried.

"I know so do I "breathed Harry and before he knew it he was crying with her.


End file.
